


The Plumber

by 221B_johnlock_st



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock, Cute, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex, Top John, johlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_johnlock_st/pseuds/221B_johnlock_st
Summary: John Watson is living at 221c. He works to fix up the flat for a reduced price and when he is confused to be a plumber and seduced by sherlock he catches feelings that don't seem to be returned.





	The Plumber

**Author's Note:**

> its three in the morning and I have to wake up at six so wish me luck. I also think this is my first time writing smut so. Comments always appreciated.

The plumber 

John Watson had just moved into 221c. It wasn’t the best apartment in London, but it wasn’t the worst. The landlady was very sweet and rented it to him for cheap as he promised to fix it up a bit while he stayed. He wasn’t really ready to give up London, he probably wouldn’t ever be, but he didn’t have a job, and was currently living off of a very small army pention. He had looked around for some part time jobs, not necessarily even in the medical field, as his therapist had suggested that he become more acclimated into civilian lifestyle before he tries to get a long term job. He had come up short, however, well not really short, he had seen plenty of ads for part time jobs, but none of them had seemed good. They were mostly in the fast food industry looking for some first-time teens, and that was something he definitely was not. 

So he spent his days fixing up 221c, which was practically work, he was getting paid in a way, practically free rent for a flat in central London even one like this was a good deal. It was about a week after he had moved in the Mrs.hudson came to check on him.

“Oh dear John, I didn’t think you would have gotten so far, with moving in and, well, that leg of yours.” Mrs.Hudson stood shocked at the door after he had invited her in.

“ I just fixed up a few holes here and there, it wasn’t too much work. I didn’t have much to move in either. I’m thinking I'll start on the plumbing next. Just some simple stuff, the leaky bathroom sink, the rusted pipe under the kitchen sink shouldn’t take more than a week I think.” He showed her the rusted pipe that Mrs.hudson didn’t know about and some of the paint swatches he had picked up from the supply store while he was out to see which colour she wanted him to do or each room.

“I’ll pick up the paint and primer for you tomorrow, I'll be going out to the store anyway. I may not know anything about those pipes but I know a good paint when I see one. I think I’ll bring over some left overs too. I had a big family and I still can't bring myself to make less than a serving of 6. I can’t eat that all by myself. Sometimes I bring it to Sherlock, the tennet upstairs, but he rarely eats as it is and I hate to see it go to waste.” Mrs Hudson rambled, but John found it oddly relaxing. He noted the name, Sherlock, as he was meaning to introduce himself to his neighbour, another suggestion by his therapist. He figured it wouldn’t be too hard, just pop up and introduce himself tell him the ‘if you ever needed a cup of milk I'm was your guy’ usual.

“Oh and that reminds me. Sherlock's water valve is hooked with yours so if you shut off your water you shut off his as well, so just let him know before hand,” John nodded “Well I really must be going, I’ve got a cooking show at 6 that I don't want to miss. If you need anything just ask, and ill have the paint delivered tomorrow.

The next few days went by smoothly, Mrs.Hudson got him the paints just like she said, and he finished up the walls in record time. It would have been faster too if he didn’t have to wait for paint to dry.  
His plan was to start on the pipes on Wednesday and be done by Saturday if there wasn’t anything more that he found wrong. He started off simple with the leaky sink and tub faucet in the bathroom as you don’t need to turn off the water for that, just tighten a few bolts. It took him 30 minutes and he had worked himself into a sweat, but he had no intention of stopping, next up was the rusty pipes in the kitchen, he had everything he needed, now he just needed to go shut the water off. So with a wrench still in his hand and a tool belt around his waist he went and knocked on Sherlock.

He waited a moment, but there was no answer so he knocked a bit louder, hoping the other name wasn’t sleeping and was just in a deeper part of the flat. Just as he was about to turn away the door flew open, and a tall, pale man with dark curly hair stood in front of him in a tight button up shirt and trousers. He looked the man up and down while he wet his lips. They looked at each other for a moment before John broke the silence with the attractive man.

“Hi, you must be Sherlock, I’m John Watson” He offered a hand and the other man just looked at it. A bit odd but John wasn't too worried about it, there were a few germaphobes out there after all. Though it could also be a rejection to his subtle passes so he decided to back off.

“ follow me,” Sherlock said as he turned around and walked into the flat. He did as he was told and followed the through the sitting room as well as the kitchen/ dining room into a hallway and finally ending with the man in the bathroom “The tub takes approximately 30 minutes to drain when half full, and the sink bubbles when it's draining. The shut-off valve is on the first floor, feel free to take as long as you want, just notify me before you leave.’ He walked out of the room and left John alone. Well, he guessed he might as well. He had fear originally that the pipe problems could also be coming from Sherlock's flat after Mrs.hudson told him they were connected. He went downstairs and grabbed a snake before coming back up to Sherlock's flat. He snaked the drain and came up with a giant clump of curly hair. Just what he had expected after hearing the other man's concerns.

He moved on to the sink. He hoped that the problem was with the p-trap because if it wasn’t then he was going to have to find a way to get to the roof to fix it. Luckily that was just the problem, He took the p-trap and looked inside the pipe to find another smaller condensed ball of chestnut curls. He used the end of his wrench to push the clump into the trash before pushing himself off the ground and grabbing his cane that he had propped up against the wall before going to work. He stepped out into the hall walking the way he had come. He went through the kitchen, and poked his head into the living room, and saw no sign of Sherlock. He had noticed a door at the end of the hall, so he walked back and tapped on it softly. He assumed it was a bedroom, and based on the one man concerts the man out in at 3 am he probably slept during the day, and didn’t want to wake the man. 

“Come in” The man voice came from the other side of the door. It seemed rougher than it had early, and he feared that he had woken the man. He pushed open the door slowly and was surprised with the sight he was meet with.  
A very naked Sherlock was laid out across his bed with a sheet placed poorly over what he can only assume is an impressive erection.

“Oh,” John gasped at the sight, feeling his own cock twitch in his pants.

“Oh indeed Mr Watson, or do you prefer Caption Watson?” Sherlock smirked lifting himself onto his elbow putting his purely white skin on display for Johns hungry eyes.

John's heart raced at the comment, and his pants became unbelievably tight almost instantly, and he’d never admitted it but a breathy moan slipped from his lips, and Sherlock chuckled seductively.

“Why are you still all the way over there when I'm all the way over here.” Sherlock purred with pouted lips. This jump started John into action, he quickly removed his socks and the tool belt around his waist letting them fall to the floor as well as his cane. He undid his trousers and pulled his shirt over his head unceremoniously. He realized he probably looked a bit over eager, and this was confirmed when he looked up to see Sherlock's wide eyes and raised eye brows.

“Been a while has it?” Sherlock laughed

“You have no idea” John huffed back

“Let's not make you wait any longer,” Sherlock said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the bed.it started with a heavy and heated kiss fueled by nothing but attraction and sexual tension. John soon moved his mouth down along Sherlock's jaw placing kisses and nips every few inches until he reached the long pale neck that was stretched and presented to him as an offering from his partner. He started behind his ear licking and nipping before moving on to pull the earlobe and trail his nose lightly up the shell of his ear. This was met with a grown, and a needy thrust of the other man's hips trying to catch friction from John's thigh but his body hovered just out of reach. 

“Look at you, you're already begging for it aren't you” John growled in his ear and a shudder ran down his spine

“I don’t beg” Sherlock moaned as John continued to trail down his neck with his lip and teeth. John paused

“Will see about that” John latched on the spot he had stopped, but Sherlock pulled him off fast

“Below the collar,” He panted, and John gave a firm nod before attaching himself where his neck meets his collarbone and nipped and sucked to his heart's content with Sherlock moaning and cursing above him. He moved back up to the other man's pulse point letting her teeth graze it lightly, but move away quickly redirecting his attention to the man's nipples.

Sherlock let out a loud moan and arched up into the touch, but was swiftly pushed back down by a hand firmly planted on his chest, after Sherlock's back was planted firmly against the bed again he moved his hand over to the neglected nipple and tweaked enjoying the course of moans that came with it. He sucked on the nipple until it was red and tender before letting himself move to the other which only took half as long to get into a similar state thanks to his hand.

Johns' mouth travelled to Sherlock's naval next nipping a few marks there as well, Sherlock was practically thrashing, he whimpered as John got closer to where he wanted him, and whined when it was passed over for the inside of his thigh.

He had never had a lover so thorough, don't get it wrong, he had had plenty of capable lovers, even great ones but none of them amounted to John Watson, the man who had him on the verge of coming without even touching his cock. He feared that when it came to that point he would be so on edge that his stamina would be embarrassingly short. Which would be reasonable as it felt like he had been teased and on edge for hours

“Please,’ he whimpered finally as John sucked harshly on his thigh with his nose brushing against he drew up balls. John stopped and looked up with lust blown eyes.

“Please what.” He asked with his well-calloused hand running up and down his sensitive thighs, and when he didn’t answer right away travelling up to this nipple and pulling hard at the sore nubs Sherlock gasped at the sensation. “Please what?” he asked again.

“anything, anything more” He panted trying to shuffle down so John's hand would touch his weeping cock.

John chuckled and kissed the inside of his knee before moving up and connecting their lips again. He pulled away slightly “I want you to tell me exactly what you want, and if it takes all day I'll wait” he continued to pepper the man's face in kisses until he answers.

‘I want you to fuck me’ John kissed him hard on the lips again

“What a good boy” He said and saw the color rushed to Sherlock's cheeks “oh do you like being a good boy” Sherlock nodded slowly and John smiled “While how about you be a really good boy and fetch me some lube and a condom” He pecked his cheek and backed off letting him complete his task. Sherlock shifted slightly to the side pulling open the bedside drawer retrieving a bottle of lube before closing it and handing it off to John without looking into his eyes. He looked down at his hand and back at Sherlock  
‘  
“Sherlock look at me,” John said but Sherlock shook his head “Sherlock,” John warned, and Sherlock slowly turned his head. “Can you explain this?” John asks in a calm voice but Sherlock only shrugs. Okay, so he isn’t feeling verbal at the moment, he could work with that. “Do you have any condoms?” He asks and Sherlock shrugs again. “There aren't any condoms in that draw?’ he asks and Sherlock only shrugs. He lets out a loud sigh “Sherlock, you don’t want to be a bad boy do you” Sherlock violently shakes his he. “Good, then I need you to get me a condom” Sherlock frowns but does as he’s told. John took the condom and set it down beside them with lube and took Sherlock's face in his hands

“Next time okay, we can both get tested and we can do it next time yeah” Sherlock didn’t say anything just looked away but John let it go.

Sherlock's erection had gone down as well as John's so he quickly swallowed him down and brought him back to full hardness while palming himself and listening to Sherlock's sweet sounds.

He prepped Sherlock fast and easily with little pain. He rolled on the condom and slid in and both of their moans echoed around the room. Once John was fully settled he pulled back slowly before slamming back in. Sherlock howled in pleasure, and John set on a mission to find the other man's prostate which only took him three thrusts. He was drawing close so he grabbed Sherlock's leaking cock in hi hand and moved along with his thrusts.

Sherlock came first with John close behind. John pulled out slipped the condom off his softening cock and throw it in the bin before crashing next to an already snoring Sherlock next to him  
He woke up with a bit of a startle when he realized he wasn’t in his own bed. He remembered why he was in a different bed after a moment and stretched in satisfaction.

“You should go,” Sherlock's voice said to his right. He saw the man sitting in a chair fully dressed looking as though a few hours ago he wasn’t asking for it bareback.

“What?” John asked a little shocked

“You should leave. I don't do relationships or morning after or any of that. You were an excellent lover, but I don't do this more than once with someone so you should just be on your way and forget about me” John was a little flabbergasted, but he didn’t really know the man and he didn't know if this was something he should have expected.

“Right I’ll just get my stuff then” John got dressed hastily and grabbed his cane from the wall before wobbling off to the bathroom to get his wrench. Then he remembered why he ever walked into that room in the first place. He turned back to the open door and saw Sherlock staring at him “Get a hair catcher for both the sink and the tub, it'll prevent a clog from happening again.” Sherlock nodded back sharply  
“Yes thank you for you your services” John scoffed and left the flat. I was ridiculous to feel this way. He barely knew the man but he was a bit heartbroken about being kicked out. He didn’t know what he had expected from the man who had practically played out the beginning of a porno to seduce him. He went to his flat and fixed his pipes anyway working hard to keep busy.  
John spent the next two weeks working on the flat vigorously, but he found himself out of things that needed fixing within his capabilities. Mrs.Hudson knocked on the door when he had a cup of tea in his right hand and a book in his left  
“It’s open” He replied setting the book down on the small side table next to his chair. She walked in the door with a Tupperware container in her hand.  
“Thought I'd bring some cookies since you’ve been working so hard the past couple of weeks” John smiled up at her and took the cookies and set them on the kitchen counter  
“Thank you, I think I’ve done everything I can for this flat. All that's left is some electrical stuff that I'm not even gonna risk messing with, it's gonna be a bit boring now.”  
“Well if you’re ever looking for something to do Sherlock’s flat needs some fixing up. A few leaking faucets and holes in the wall” John stilled for a moment at the mention of the name recalling what had happened. John gave a slightly soured smile.  
“I'll keep that in mind”

It took a week for John to feel like he was going crazy. He had read through all of his books some of them twice. Start and failed and making the blog his therapist suggested three times, and the flickering light in the bathroom grew tempting. This was ridiculous, he was a grown man who could face someone he slept with. He would just knock on the door and tell him that Mrs.Hudson had ,sent him to fix up some holes in the wall.  
He stomped up the stairs angrily, lifting the rubber but of his cane to hit the step instead of his foot to present any unneeded pain. He knocked on the door and waited. When no one answered he knocked again because he knew Sherlock was in there. The door swung open  
“Yes?” Sherlock asked with an unamused look on his sharp features.  
“Mrs.Hudson has sent me to fix the holes in the wall,” John replied firmly.  
“The walls are fine” Sherlock's arms crossed over his chest.  
“Then why is there a dart sticking out of that wall. John asked pointing the the wall to the right of the door.” John asked smugly.  
“Shut up” Sherlock huffed  
“Make me” John realized to connotation behind his words as soon as they slipped from his mouth and apparently so did Sherlock judging by the hitch in his breath. Sherlock's eyes held his and John noted the dilated pupils and the thrumming pulse he could see in Sherlock's neck.  
The next thing John knew he was being pulled into the flat by his shirt and being pushed up against the back of the door to close it as Sherlock's lips connected hot and heavy with his. John moaned and looped his hands around Sherlock's neck with his fingers card through the shorter curls and the back of his neck. Sherlock’s hand stayed on his chest rubbing up and down and eventually slipping under John’s shirt.  
John flipped them once he got his grips detaching his lips from Sherlocks and pressing the close to his ear “Don’t come until I tell you to. Do you think you can do that? Think you can be a good boy for me?” He nipped at his ear and felt Sherlock nod his head and whimper. “Good”  
John made quick work of both of their flies and had their trousers and pants around their ankles in seconds. Their throbbing cocks connected with a gasp from both parties. John wrapped his hand around both of them and stroked feverishly occasionally letting his hand flicker over both of their heads. Johns other hand started working on the buttons of Sherlock's dress shirt. Once he was half way down he abandoned the task to suck a mark just a half inch below the collar line of Sherlock's shirt while he kept a steady pace with his hand.  
“John, I can’t, I can’t I'm gonna, gonna” Sherlock cut himself off with a groan in response to John grabbing the base of his cock tightly to prevent an orgasm. The groan tapered off into a whimper and John let go.  
“Such a good boy for telling me” John praised stroking his cheek and planting a few kisses on his mouth. “Now onto the sofa with you” Sherlock followed the instructions easily as John told him how to position himself. Sherlock ended with his ass in the air on his elbows and knees. His hands and for head rested on the armrest and his ass faced the currently empty another half of the sofa. “Now listen closely. You are not allowed to touch yourself, beg me to touch you, or come. Can you do that” Sherlock nodded?  
Sherlock didn't feel or hear anything for a moment and he began to get antsy, but then calloused hands spread his cheeks and a wet tough met his hole. He gasped and jerked forward, and John chuckled behind him. Sherlock was left gasping and writhing as John continued for the next 15 minutes. John pulled back and Sherlock let out a high whined, but John nipped at his lush bottom and he stopped.  
“You can stroke yourself with two fingers until you come, do you understand.” Sherlock nodded. John went back to ravishing Sherlock's hole with his mouth, and it only took two minutes for Sherlock to start coming and as he did John shoved two fingers into the wet hole and Sherlock howelled and another glob of come shoot out his prick. John let his other hand stroke himself as he pumped his fingers in and out of Sherlock's twitching hole. He let his fingers brush against Sherlock’s prostate and watched as the man shivers in overstimulation. John let his next push hit his prostate dead on and wiggled his fingers over it a bit. Sherlock whined and his flaccid cock dripped a little come, this was what pushed John over the edge and he came over Sherlock's back before collapsing on top of it. Sherlock huffed under him and John rumbled but lifted himself off and sat back. Sherlock turned around stretching out over and around John.  
after a minute or two of basking in the satisfaction, John interrupted it. “We need to stop doing this.” He said with a sigh.  
“Doing what” His eyes were still closed and he was still sprawled out.  
“Having sex without knowing anything about each other”  
“I know plenty about you” Sherlock replies”  
“Like what”  
“Well, you’re an army doctor recently invalidated home from Afghanistan after being shot in the shoulder. You have a psychosomatic limp and your therapist thinks it's because you are haunted by memories by the war, but she’s wrong based on how thoroughly fucked I have just been. You didn’t start seeing men until you joined the army and at first you chalked it up to it being the only thing available but soon you started a somewhat emotional relationship with someone higher than you, but you left them behind when you were injured and have not tried to contact him for the last 6 months.” Sherlock's eyes stayed close  
“H-How did you know know that” John shifted  
“I observed. You have tan lines from a military uniform at your neck and wrists. A rather new scar on your shoulder and nothing of the sort on your leg. You have a psychosomatic limp, of course, you have a psychologist, a rather bad one. You were hesitant to hit on he obviously not experienced in picking up men, but knew your way around a man in bed. Meaning the only experience you had with other men lacked romance and was rushed. As far as the long term emotional relationship. A letter for you got put in my box so I put in yours but saw it in the trash the next day. Could have been a relative, but who sends letters this day. Other than someone who doesn't have a phone or constant internet connection.” John jaw was hanging and Sherlock peaked under his closed lids with a smirk  
“That was amazing”  
“You think so,” Sherlock asked with a cat like a smile  
“Yes absolutely brilliant, very good” Sherlock blushed  
“I fear that you John Watson may know too much about me”  
“Well, you know what they say. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.”  
“Indeed they do.” SHerlock paused and sat up abruptly “Move in with me”  
“God yes.”


End file.
